


Trembling

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Supernatural Illnesses, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus is fighting a warlock flu, and the ways for treating it aren't exactly pleasant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to catch up a bit, expect at least a couple more fics tonight!

“Alexander darling can you get that blanket from the living room?” Magnus asks, his voice weak.

“I can’t,” Alec replies. He wishes he could and it hurts him to deny Magnus.

“But I’m cold,” Magnus says from where he’s laying on their bed, a thin sheet over his shivering body. The window to his right is open, letting in cold January air.

Alec takes a look at Catarina who’s standing next to the bed while Alec sits on the edge of it. He trusts the warlock but he needs to know that she’s sure.

“Your body is burning up, Magnus.” Catarina says. She sounds apologetic, like she knows what Magnus is going through and maybe she does. She said that while warlock colds aren’t common, most go through it at least once in their lives if they live past the first century. “We need to cool it down so the illness will pass.”

“But I’m so cold,” Magnus complains. He squeezes his eyes shut as the trembling turns more violent, the illness's attempt to keep the body temperature high enough so it can live.

“Just a little while longer,” Alec says and lifts the bag of ice he’s holding so he can place it on Magnus’ forehead. The moment he does Magnus’ eyes snap open.

“Please,” he says. He can’t do much else, because his body is too weak for him to even lift his arm so he could push Alec’s hand away.

That’s the only thing keeping Alec from acting on Magnus’ requests - the knowledge that this illness will kill Magnus if they aren’t able to lower his body temperature enough.

“You’ll be okay,” Alec says. “Just a little while longer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part was seriously lacking when it comes to comfort, so I'm here to deliver that :D

“Catarina,” Alec says and lifts the ice from Magnus’ forehead. “Catarina he’s not moving.”

Catarina moves closer and scans Magnus’ body with magic and Alec watches as the blue glow travels over pale skin and blue lips. 

“He passed out,” Catarina explains. “He’s okay, he’s just unconscious. It looks like the illness has passed, there’s not a trace of it in his body.”

“What do we do now?” Alec asks and brushes his hand over Magnus’ cold cheek. 

“He needs rest,” Catarina tells him and turns so she can close the window. “And he would be more comfortable if his body temperature were normal again.”

“Warming him up won’t bring the illness back?” Alec asks and looks at Catarina worriedly, his lip caught between his teeth. “Are you sure it has passed?”

“I’m sure,” Catarina says gently. “He’s okay, he just needs to warm up and sleep and he’ll be back to normal in less than a day.”

“Okay,” Alec says, breathing in relief. “Okay, thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Catarina replies kindly. 

“I know.”

“I need to get going, my shift starts in a few minutes,” Catarina says as she gathers her things. “Tell him to call me when he’s feeling well enough to do so.”

“I will,” Alec promises and watches as the portal appears to the bedroom and Catarina walks through it.

As soon as she’s gone, Alec stands up from the bed to be able to pull the duvet over Magnus’ body. He makes a quick trip to the living room to get the blanket Magnus requested earlier and drapes it over Magnus as well. The number of covers should be stifling, but with how low Magnus’ temperature is, Alec is sure all of them are needed.

Alec takes off his shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in only his underwear, the same state of undress Magnus is under the covers. Alec lifts the covers up and slips next to Magnus who’s lying on his back.

Alec breathes in sharply as his bare skin comes to contact with Magnus’ freezing body, but he braves on and scoots so that he’s practically glued to Magnus’ side. His head is on Magnus’ shoulder, warm puffs of breath hitting the side of Magnus’ neck, and his arm is draped over Magnus’ chest. He lifts his leg so that it’s bent over Magnus’ hips.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” Alec says as he watches the steady up and down of Magnus’ chest. 

Alec stays like that, unable to fall asleep. He focuses on the feeling of Magnus’ body slowly warming next to him, and eagerly waits for him to wake up.

The first sign of that is when Magnus moves his arms and wraps them around Alec’s arm that’s over his chest, and pulls it closer. He’s still asleep but it makes Alec feel lighter. This is not the scary type of unconsciousness, this is sleep.

Magnus turns in his sleep and Alec follows, following the pull on his arm to scoot against Magnus’ back. He tangles their legs together and is startled when his legs touch Magnus’ ice-cold feet. Alec just moves closer and leaves a kiss to the back of Magnus’ neck.

Now, when Magnus has moved and Alec is feeling calmer about the situation, Alec is able to drift to sleep as well.

When he wakes up, they are still in the same position, but Magnus is clearly awake. He’s tracing shapes to Alec’s arm and Alec stretches, pushing himself closer to the now warm body. 

“Morning,” he mumbles, throwing a wild guess at the time of the day by looking at the light that’s pouring from the window.

“Morning,” Magnus replies as he turns over to look at Alec. Even though he doesn’t need to, Alec keeps his arms around Magnus and pulls him close. He might not need warming up anymore but Alec needs the closeness.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asks and studies Magnus’ face.

“I’m feeling good,” Magnus replies and smiles lightly. “I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“It was terrifying,” Alec admits but he continues before Magnus can apologise again. “But there’s nothing that could have kept me away. I just wish there would have been more I could have done to help.”

“You did a lot,” Magnus replies immediately. “It’s an illness with no fast cure. There’s no potion or spell that would take it away. The only option is to suffer through it and chase it away with cold. This wasn’t the first time I’ve had it but I must admit, this is definitely the best way I’ve ever woken up after it. Waking up with a handsome source of warmth next to me beats waking up under a pile of blankets any time.”

Alec huffs out a laugh before he leans down to kiss Magnus softly. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” he says sincerely.

“Me too,” Magnus agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might (that's a very careful might) write a second part after whumptober that's a lot more fluffier and shows Alec trying to warm Magnus back up when the illness is out of his body!


End file.
